Fight of their Lives
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: An arms trafficker kidnaps Kono, Chin and Danny forcing Steve to drop the case and choose between the 3 of them. Steve is determined to save them all though but he will need a little help
1. Chapter 1

"I swear if you harm or so much as touch any of them, I will end you" Steve growled into his phone.

The voice on the other end laughed and it made Steve's stomach churn "Now, now Commander we mustn't be so testy. Like I said, you have a choice between the 3 of them. You lose the evidence in the arms trafficking case and you can choose which one of them lives, the other 2 will serve as examples,.Either Officer Kalakaua, Office Kelly or Detective Williams can live... although I have a feeling I know who you're gonna choose. You might want to hurry though...none of them are looking too good. I'll tell you what, I'll be generous and let you speak to one of them. Which one will it be?"

"Danny!" Steve's response was immediate. He had to speak to him, hear his voice and know he was ok.

The man chuckled again "I thought that would be your answer..." There was some noise on the other end, a metal door swinging open and the man spoke again "Lay off him for a minute. He's got a phone call...Hey! Detective Williams...try to stay conscious for a minute would ya?"

Steve was about to jump through the phone and throttle this guy, whoever he was "If he's injured, you will be the first one I kill"

"Idle threats Commander. You're in no position to kill me right now, especially while I have a gun to your partners head" The man snapped and pushed the phone towards Danny.

"Steve?" Danny rasped and winced when his chest screamed in pain.

"Danny...oh my god Danny. Im gonna find you guys..Im gonna get you outta there" Steve said and braced himself against the wall so he didn't collapse "I'm gonna get them what they want and rescue you. All 3 of you"

Danny coughed some and spit out some blood along with a tooth that had been knocked loose "No! Don't do that Steve! Don't give them-"

Danny was cut off as the guard punched him again and felt more blood spout from inside his mouth "Danny! No! Danny are you ok? Babe speak to me!"

"He's busy spitting blood out right now Commander, but I'll gladly speak to you. You have 2 days to make your decision, I'll call you periodically to check up on you. You know what I want and what I'll do to get it, so I suggest you make your decision quickly" The line went dead before Steve could say anything else.

"Fucking damn it!" Steve yelled and slammed his fist into the wall, creating a hole in the dry wall and making blood run down his hand from the cut on his knuckles. He would find them, he would kill the bastards that did this, but he wouldn't do it alone. He needed help.

"Damn it governor! Listen to me! I need help and I need permission to release that evidence from HPD custody and take it to the drop so I can find my team. Either you give me that permission or I will do what I have too, laws or no laws, to rescue my team" Steve yelled and pounded his fists on the Governors desk.

"Commander McGarrett, as I said before-" The Governor stopped when his intercom beeped and his secretary began talking "One second Julie. As I was saying, I can't give you that evidence. We'd be putting arms traffickers back on the street. I can't allow that. Now excuse me" The Governor stood up and gestured towards the door.

"I will get them back. With or without yours and HPDS help" Steve growled then ripped his badge of his belt "Fuck off" He slammed his badge on the desk and stormed out.

Steve already had a plan, and he didn't need the Governors Immunity and means to carry it out. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts as he walks to his truck, a grim smile when he found the one he wanted. He climbed in his truck and slammed the door while dialing the number. It rang 3 times and a husky female voice answered "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, It's Steve. I need your help"

**Authots note** This is concering my other stories. I found out that Fanfiction is removing all stories with sexual content, so Im afraid that means some of mine and it also means I will no longer be able to post stories with said content. I am staying here and continuing to wrtie but I will also be moving to archiveofourown soon and I will let you guys know! I love you guys and your reviews are what keeps me writing!


	2. Samantha Logan

Samantha "Tough Cookie" Logan was not one to back away from a fight. Ever. When Steve had called her and said he needed help, she didn't even ask what was it was, just said she would be there in 8 hours ready for whatever Steve would throw at her "Don't thank me until we finish this Steve" she said as hung up. She booked a flight to Honolulu and packed a bag before leaving her apartment.

She would do anything for Steve. For one, she would never be what she was today if it hadn't been for Steve. When she enrolled in sniper training, the guys constantly mocked her and said she would never make it, it hadn't bothered her but what did bother her was the fact that none of the commanding officers could see her skill. They saw her as a woman, a woman incapable of shooting a gun better than most men. But Steve had seen her. She had been at the range one day, shrugging off the constant jokes when Steve walked in. He gave her a polite smile and took the space next to her, firing off a couple of rounds. She did the same.

"Nice shot" Steve complimented her and for once she didn't snap back or feel like it was sarcastic.

"Thanks" She said and reached out her hand "I'm Samantha. Sam for short"

"Sam huh? I'm Steve. Steve McGarrett." He shook her outstretched hand and asked "What unit are you with?"

"None currently sir. None of them believe a woman can best a man at sniping. Wish I could prove 'em wrong but I've never been given the chance" She shrugged and began packing up her equipment. She felt Steve's eyes still on her and turned to him "What?"

Steve smiled and there was a twinkle in his eye "How would you like the chance? You've got real potential and I won't let it go to waste"

"I would love it" Sam replied and shoved her gun back into it's holster.

"Good, meet me at the bar just outside base. You know the one?" Steve asked and when she nodded he continued "I'll see you there around 8"

She nodded and waved as she walked away. Finally, a chance to prove she was damn good at what she did. She arrived at the bar wearing jean cutoff shorts, flip flops and her navy shirt, scanning the crowd for Steve. She spotted him in a corner talking to an older man and began making her way over there. She passed the bar and ignored the catcalls directed at her but stopped, her hands curling into fists when someone slapped her ass "I'm not a piece of fucking meat" She snapped at the prick on the barstool.

"You've got a dirty mouth girly" The guy said and slammed his beer down and got up.

"Yeah and a hard right hook so back the fuck off" She said in his face and watched as it twisted with rage.

Steve had heard the commotion and turned to look and saw her confronting some drunk hick. He saw the mans face twist with anger and pull back his fist. Before Steve could shout a warning or run over to help her, Sam had dodged the swing, grabbing the fist and twisting it viciously. Her right hook landed on the mans jaw and when he stumbled, she pushed him against the bar ad twisted his arm behind his back, wrenching his shoulder cruelly "Now, look at this. This little girl has got you all busted up" When the man mumbled something she pushed his arm up higher and he cried out "Now I'm gonna let go and your not gonna fucking speak the rest of the night. Understand?" When he nodded, she released him and he slumped to the ground, holding his arm gently "Dumbass redneck"

She walked to Steve and flashed him and the other man a smile before offering her hand, when Steve looked confused she asked "What? What's wrong? Did you change your mind?"

Steve just stared her opened mouth then the words stumbled out "That was uhh good work back there"

"Naah just some redneck trying to cop a feel. Nothing I can't handle. Hi I'm Sam" She said and offered her hand to the other guy again.

"Joe White" The older man said and shook her hand warmly "Steve told me you have real potential. Let's talk"

If it hadn't been for Steve, she would have gotten nowhere in career. She'd still be trying to convince someone to give her a chance. Boy though, when Steve was done with her, she was getting requests from new units everyday, but she always remained faithful to Steve and his unit, they were her family. She'd been dubbed "Tough Cookie" when they had seen how good she could fight hand to hand and shoot and after that no one had messed with her. She owed everything and more to Steve, this was the least she could do to help him.

"Enjoy your stay in Hawaii" The stewardess said over the intercom and they landed 10 minutes later. She walked off the plane, duffel bag in hand and saw Steve standing by baggage claim, she walked up and gave him a quick hug.

"Good to see you again Steve" Sam said and smiled when Steve actually grinned instead of looking like someone had just blown something up without him "So what's the case? What's going on?"

Steve grabbed her other bags off the conveyor belt and ushered her outside "Come on. I'll explain in the car. Clint and Hunter are on their way too. We have to come back later for them. Right now I need to catch you up to speed"

Sam nodded and followed Steve to his truck. If he was calling in the brothers, then something was going down, something big and as she listened to him on the ride to his house, she understood why he needed everyone. This was unauthorized but necessary and she wouldn't let Steve down. Failure was not an option.


	3. Clint and Hunter Grayson

"Don't break a nail princess!" Clint yelled at his brother as he grabbed their bags from baggage claim in Honolulu.

Hunter glared at him "Fuck off" He threw Clint's bag at him and smiled when he almost fell over trying to catch it "Getting slow there old man. Your reflexes aren't what they used to be"

"Bullshit! We're the same age dumbass!" Clint retorted then scanned the crowd looking for Steve "Where the hell is he?" The brothers scanned the crowd at the airport looking for the SEAL when they saw Sam waving her arms and Steve standing beside her "Awe hell, Cookie is here. Shit must be going down" They picked up their bags and made their way to the pair standing by the door.

"Cookie! Long time no see. You really dug to the bottom of the barrel for this mission Smoothdog" Hunter joked and winced when Sam punched him in the arm.

Despite everything that was happening, Steve found himself smiling. He had missed these guys and he knew they were best at what they did, he couldn't have asked for a better team to rescue his missing one "She still looks like she could kick your ass Hunter, I'd be careful"

"Damn straight" Sam grinned.

"Are you kidding me? My little 7 year old neighbor kid could kick Hunters ass" Clint said and dropped his bag as Hunter tackled him and put him a chokehold.

Steve and Sam were laughing now but they were starting to draw a crowd in the airport and they needed to get down to business. Steve separated the two men and shoved their bags at them "Alright come on. Let's get back to my house and we'll explain everything"


	4. Betrayal and Blame

"So here's the situation..." Steve said as he set 3 cups of coffee on the table and leaned against the counter "My teams been kidnapped by the Arturo Cartel. They're an arms trafficking ring and we busted them a week ago. They kidnapped my parter Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly and his cousin Kono Kalakaua and they are demanding I make all evidence disappear and they will let one live"

"So what's the plan?" Clint asked, looking at the pictures of the team that Steve had thrown on the table with all the files pertaining to the case.

Steve sighed and rubbed his face "I don't have one. Yet. I've only received one call and I haven't been able to trace it or gather any information"

"That's where we come in I'm guessing?" Sam asked from her side of the table when Steve nodded she asked another question "When is he supposed to call next?"

"I don't know. He just said he will call and see what decision I made" Steve replied then pulled out a case from under the table "This is all the tracing equipment we need, so get it set up and next time he calls be ready for  
him"

About 4 hours later, after much planning and gathering equipment, Steve's phone rang "Hunter it's him! Is the trace ready?" Hunted gave him a thumbs up and Steve answered it "Hello?"

"Well Commander? I trust you've made a decision by now..." The man asked and just his voice made Steve want to kill him.

"I'll give you the evidence but I need proof that they are all 3 still alive or you get nothing" Steve demanded and looked at Hunter, who gestured to keep talking.

"You want proof huh? Ok here's your proof..." Steve waited a couple minutes, heard some noise in the background and then he heard the man speaking again "Turn the lights on"

"What are you doing?" Steve yelled, a sick feeling churning in his gut "What are you doing?"

"Giving you proof" The man said calmly and Steve looked at his phone when it beeped, it was a FaceTime request and he hit accept and a live stream came into view. The camera panned over 3 bodies slumped in chairs and Steve almost threw were bloody, bruised and their faces were so swollen he could hardly tell who they were but he could see the slow uneven rise and fall of their chests.

Steve's voice trembled as he spoke "I will find you. I will put a bullet through your head."

"Stop wasting my time!" The man snapped and ended the live stream "What's your decision?"

"Yes. I will bring the evidence tell me where to meet you" Steve answered and clenched his fists so hard, his nails dug into his palms and he felt blood pool inside his hand.

"Tomorrow, the North Shore. Pier 37. You come alone or they'll be dead before you can even blink. I'll be waiting" The man hung up and Steve resisted the urge to throw his phone and smash it into tiny pieces.

"Hunter!" Steve growled and stalked to the kitchen "Where are they?"

"The North Shore. Nowhere near pier 37 though. The satellite images show that it's an abandon cannery" Hunter said, pulling up images on his laptop.

"We're leaving!" Steve yelled and everyone piled into his truck. As they approached the cannery, Sam jumped out with her rifle and headed up the ridge to an overhanging cliff where she would have a good vantage point "These men are extremely dangerous and my team is in there so watch your fire. Move out"

They approached the door and Hunter kicked it open and Steve and Clint ran inside taking out the nearest 2 guards before diving for cover and then returning fire so Hunter could enter.

"Steve there's 3 guards on the second floor and 2 of them are heading for the stairs, coming towards you" Steve heard Sam say over the earpiece "Take care of them Sam"

"Roger that" Sam replied and Steve heard her breathing even out before he heard a shot ring out and he smiled. He heard 2 more shots before Sam came back on "Your good to go"

"Hey Cookie, you gonna cook something to eat later?" Clint whispered over the radio.

The radio crackled before she replied "Yeah why?"

"That way I know if I need to order in so we don't die" Clint replied and he heard Hunter and Steve laugh "Fuck!" Clint fell on his ass as a bullet came flying through the wall a couple of feet from his head.

"Sorry couldn't hear ya Clint, you said you loved my cooking?" Sam asked politely over the radio and Hunter burst out laughing.

"All right cut the crap guys. Let's get moving" Steve said and motioned for Hunter to take the lead and Clint would bring up the back. They walked upstairs, stepping over the 3 dead bodies and clearing the rooms. In the last room there was blood spatter and Steve ran out and threw up in the hallway. When he stood back up, he braced himself against the wall, that blood made him sick and if it was Danny's...Steve threw up again.

They finished and hadn't found a damn thing "Fuck!" Steve yelled and slammed his fist into the wall, creating cuts and bruises on the other hand now as well. Sam joined them and laid a hand on his shoulder"We'll find them Steve. Don't worry" Then his phone rang again.

He didn't even say hello before the voice spoke and it was the same man "Commander, I thought we trusted each other. Raiding my building and bringing friends... Tsk tsk"

"Whose fucking blood is in that room?" Steve yelled into phone, barely containing his rage.

"I'm not quite sure but there's a lot of blood here too..or there will be in a minute" The man chuckled and sent a Face Time request, Steve accepted and a slumped form came into view, it was Danny, Steve recognized the blonde hair.

"No..stop! Don't fucking touch him!" Steve yelled watching as two guards doused Danny in water and Danny's head snapped up.

"I don't like being lied to Commander. You promised no one else would be with you and now your partner here is going to pay" Steve saw the muzzle of a gun come into view aimed at Danny.

"Don't do this! Please!" Steve begged as the man pressed the muzzle against Danny's shoulder "Please!"

"Sorry Commander. I trusted you and you betrayed that so this is the punishment" Steve heard the shot ring out and he heard Danny yell in pain as the bullet tore through his shoulder "Now I trust you've learned your lesson. Come alone tomorrow or I will kill him" The man pressed the butt of the gun into the fresh wound and Danny cried out again, blood pouring from the bullet hole then hung up, Danny's picture disappearing from the screen.

"Im so sorry Danny" Steve whispered to the room "Im so sorry"

Sam, Hunter and Clint stood by and watched helplessly as the call took place and Steve's partner was shot. They watched as their leader crumpled to the ground and sobbed in the dirt. They watched as Steve cried and the dirt around him slowly became mud and caked to his face. They would find this bastard and make him pay for this.


	5. Promises

"Steve... Steve come on. We have to go" Clint said and held out a hand to Steve "Come on let's go back to the house and find out where they are and get ready for tomorrow"

Steve took the outstretched hand and was pulled to his feet "Fine. But when we find them, whoever is on the other end of that phone is mine. I am going to be the one that kills him"

They all 3 nodded and walked back to the truck and went back to the McGarrett house. When they got inside, Hunter immediately went to work trying to determine where they could have moved the team too.

"I'll be back later" Steve said as he changed into regular clothes and grabbed Danny's badge off the front table.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, exchanging a look with Clint and Hunter, unsure if they should stop him.

Steve kept walking out and she followed him into the porch "I'm going to HPD to get the evidence out of the locker so I can make the exchange tomorrow"

Sam didn't try to stop him because it would be no use. Steve was determined to do this his way and no one was going to stop him, especially not after what just happened. She watched as he drove away and wandered back into the house "This isn't good guys, he's on a warpath. He's not going to stop until he gets his team back and those bastards are in body bags"

"Yeah we know. But what can we do besides help him? We don't know the people here and we don't know how these cartels work" Hunter said, poking his head up from behind the computer.

Sam rubbed her eyes and poured another cup of coffee "I know. Im just worried about him is all. I've never seen him like this... you guys think that maybe these people, especially Danny, are more than just his team?"

They all exchanged confused looks and Hunter shrugged "You know how Steve is. Fiercely protective of everyone he knows and loyal. As for this team, they're his family now, his dads dead and his mom. All he has is Mary and she lives on the mainland"

"I know, but what I'm saying is did you guys see how he reacted when they shot Danny?" Sam asked and looked at the brothers "Danny's more than just his partner and if we're going to do this job right, we need to know everything. We need to ask him when he comes back"

"You do that Cookie" Clint pointed at her "Me and Hunter will stay in here where it's safe"

"I will" Sam said defiantly "I want to get them home as much as Steve but I need all the information first. We can't just go in blind like this"

They sat for a couple hours, gathering intel before Steve walked back in with an HPD evidence box in his hands. He walked into the kitchen and Sam stopped him "Steve we need to talk about this for a minute"

"About what?" Steve asked, a challenging gleam in his eye, but that didn't scare Sam, she wouldn't back down.

"About your team. About... Danny" Sam replied and she saw a defensive look flash across Steve's face and when she looked closer, there was pain and sorrow in his hazel eyes "Steve... tell us what's going on between you two"

Steve hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them what was between him and Danny. He knew they wouldn't care but still, they hadn't seen him for over a year and telling them that he and Danny were lovers might throw a wrench into the situation "Steve... We need to know if we're going to do this job right" Sam said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Steve took a deep breath and looked at them all in the eyes before continuing "I love him" he whispered softly. When there was no shocked gasps he spoke again, louder "I love him"

"You love Danny?" Sam asked quietly, staring at the SEAL.

Steve let his gaze wonder around the room, at the 2 brothers and then Sam "Yes. I love him. We've been together for about 2 years now... I can't live without him, I refuse to live without him. This isn't like love, this is like... I don't even know what to call it, its love but it's something deeper. Sometimes it scares me how I can love someone this much, how someone can mean so much and be such a big part of my life. I need to get him back, I need to have him in my arms again"

Sam pulled the taller man into a hug "We'll get him back Steve. We'll get them all back. I promise. Do you hear me? We will get them back if it's the last thing we do, I swear"

Steve trembled in Sam's arms, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks "Thank you" he whispered but it was so soft he wasn't sure if she heard him. He was going to say more when his phone rang. He shot a look at Hunter who gave him a thumbs up and he answered "What?"

"Commander, you really need to learn some manners. Is that how you always answer the phone?" The man on the other end spoke coolly.

"Tell me what the fuck you want" Steve growled, his hand holding the phone so tight, Sam had to shoot him a look and tell him to calm down.

"Did you get the evidence?" The man asked.

"Yes I have the evidence. You're the one preaching about manners and you haven't even told me your name..." Steve replied and took deep breaths trying to tamp down his anger.

The man laughed "Of course! Of course! How rude of me, I am Ramone Arturo. As for the evidence, I'm glad you came to your sense, your partner, Detective Williams, isn't looking so good. I doubt he'll make it much longer without medical attention...or the other 2 for that matter"

Steve's face paled and he swayed on his feet, bracing a hand against the counter "Let me talk to him" he demanded.

"But of course, he's sitting here with me, not very talkative but I'm sure he will talk to you... He here is, talk" Ramone held the phone to Danny's ear.

"Danny... Babe? Are you ok?" Steve asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Well... I've definitely been better" Danny replied hoarsely and he began coughing and sputtering "Can't say it look worse than it really is because Im pretty it is worse than it looks"

"Danno... I'm so sorry" Steve whispered into the phone "I'm coming though. I'm going to get you out of there"

"I know babe. I know you will but promise me something?" Danny rasped and it broke Steve's heart.

"Anything Danny. What is it?" Steve asked, his voice trembling.

"I'm not sure how much longer I'm gonna make it or if they'll even let me live once you hand over the evidence but promise me you'll be there for Grace" Danny asked and he could hear Steve choke.

Tears rolled down Steve's face and his heart slowed "Danny... don't say that please"

"I don't want too but I need to know there's going to be someone there for Grace if I'm gone. Promise me Steve" Danny choked out as he heard Steve cry.

"I can't" Steve choked out "I won't promise that because your going to live"

Danny was crying by now but he needed to hear Steve say it " Steve please... Promise me this one thing. Please"

Steve's hand shook as he held the phone "I promise" he whispered and he heard Danny sigh in relief.

"Thank you. I love you both do much" Danny whispered "I gotta go babe, I love you though. Remember that"

"Danny? Danny? No!" Steve yelled into the phone and the man came back on "Your life is over! I promise Im going to kill you in the cruelest way possible, you piece of shit!"

"Well I was touched by that little scene. Like I said, Commander, he doesn't look too good. So don't play games with me, I'll see you at Pier 37 in 3 hours like we planned" The call ended and the phone slipped from Steve's hand, falling to the floor and Steve along with it.

Tears were rolling down the teams face as they listened to the call. They needed to get there fast before Steve completely broke, they needed to get Danny back for him.

"Let's go" Clint's voice rang out in the silence and they grabbed their weapons. Steve stood up on shaky legs and wiped the tears from his face before grabbing his own gun and the box of evidence. Before they left though, he slipped a small explosive inside of it, just in case things went wrong.

"I'm driving" Steve said coldly and climbed into the drivers seat, setting the box in the back between Hunter and Sam.

They drove in silence, everyone hell bent on getting these guys and rescuing Steve's team. They arrived 2 hours early and used that time to recon the area. Sam find a field where she had a clear view of the building and using her scope checked each of the windows she could see. On the 5th window, she saw someone "Steve, I have one of them. A tall, dark haired woman in a blue top and jeans, tied to a chair"

"That must be Kono" Steve's voice crackled over the radio "Hunter she's yours. You and Clint will propel down the buildings and into the windows when we go. Copy?"

"Copy that" The brothers replied simultaneously.

"Sam? Do you have a visual on Chin or Danny?" Steve asked, blood roaring in his ears.

"Negative. Not yet- wait!" Sam whispered and it was a few minutes before she replied "I have a visual on... Chin it must be. Dark hair, light skin?"

Steve's fist clenched "Yeah it must be. What about Danny?"

"No sorry Steve. I can't see in anymore windows, Danny must be in a different room or on a different floor" Sam replied, her voice low.

"Fuck. Ok, Clint you take Chin, same drill as Hunter" Steve issued out orders and looked at his watch "Ok we have 30 minutes. In your positions and be ready"

Steve put his gun back in his truck, leaving one in the holster on his hip, and leaving the knife hidden in his TAC vest "Im going to the meet"

"We're ready up here" Hunter said and Steve smiled grimly.

This was it. This bastards were going to pay for what they did. No mercy.


	6. One life for another

Steve stood there grinding his teeth, waiting for someone to show up. He looked at his watch and it was just now 8 o'clock, they should be showing up soon. As he shifted the box from one arm to the other a car pulled up and two men got out. Steve resisted the urge to pull his gun and yelled to them "Who are you? Do you work for Ramone Arturo?"

The one on the left nodded "You Commander McGarrett?l When Steve nodded he spoke again "Come with us. We'll take you to Ramone and your partner"

Steve hesitantly climbed into the back of the car and was driven to the building his team was set up around. The two thugs pulled him out of the car and led him inside to a dark room and flipped the lights on. Danny was in one corner shackled to a wall and Steve dropped the box, trying to run to him but he was restrained by the two guards "Let me go! You have your evidence! Danny!" He struggled against the guards but they held tight. Rather than waste all his energy fighting the two guards, he relented and let his gaze wonder over Danny's body. His shirt was torn open and covered in blood and dirt and Steve could see bruising covering his chest. The bullet hole in his shoulder was still seeping blood and it trickled down, soaking Danny's shirt. He could only see the right side of Danny's face but it looked bad, swollen and covered in cuts and gashes. Steve turned his head away, no longer able to look. The guards threw him back across the room.

"Steve I don't have a location on you. What floor are you on and what room?" Sam said over the radio.

"2nd floor, 3 windows from the right" Steve whispered and the guards turned around, eyeing him suspiciously.

Ramone walked in and Steve launched himself across the room but again the guards restrained him as he thrashed in their arms, trying to get at Ramone "Commander McGarrett, you have my evidence I'm guessing?"

"It's in the box" Steve growled and jerked his head towards the evidence box on the floor. Ramone walked over and took the lid off searching through the box "You have your evidence. Let my partner go" He heard glass shattering and smiled grimly. Hunter and Clint were now in the building.

"What was that?" Ramone shouted and when the guards shrugged he yelled at them "Well one of you go find out" One of the guards left the room and the other still blocked Steve "Well Commander, thanks for the evidence but I can't allow you to leave now. Kill him"

"Now Sam!" Steve yelled and he heard a shot ring out from the distance and the guard went down. Ramone tried to run out the door but Steve tackled him. Ramone's elbow swung back and caught him in the jaw and Steve rolled off but sprung up in time to see Ramone point a gun at Danny "No!" He jumped in front of it as Ramone pulled the trigger and the bullet caught him in the abdomen just where his TAC vest ended. It sent pain up his side. As Ramone walked up and pointed the gun at his face, Steve kicked his legs out from under him and sat on top of him, he landed 2 good punches on Ramone's face before he was thrown off and Ramone scrambled up, Steve after him. Steve deflected the punches that Ramone threw and drew his knife, slashing out at him, the last time, Ramone caught his arm and twisted it, making him drop the knife, when he released his arm, Steve drop kicked him. Unfortunately it gave Ramone a chance to grab the knife and he sprung up, slashing at Steve. Steve could feel his movements getting slower as blood continued to seep from the bullet wound in his abdomen, and Ramone lashed out catching Steve's forearm, blood spouting from the gash. He held a hand too it and and looked up to see a thug come running into the room. Before Steve could react though, the thug fell with a with a bullet hole in his forehead.

"That's one you owe me Smoothdog" Sam yelled over the radio and Steve could hear her reloading.

Steve took the momentary distraction to lunge forward and grab the knife. He pushed Ramone down and raised the knife before plunging it deep into his shoulder "Why didn't you just kill me?" He gritted out.

Steve leaned close to his face and twisted the knife viciously, widening the wound "Im not a murderer and your going to pay for everything you've ever done. And for all your crimes, your gonna get the death penalty" Steve punched him in the face again and Ramone was out.

Steve rolled off him and lay on the ground, struggling to breath. He'd lost a lot of blood front he knife wound and bullet hole and he was struggling to stay conscious "Clint, Hunter! Report"

"We got them Steve. They're beaten to hell but alive. We're coming to you" Clint's voice crackled over the radio and Steve sighed with relief. He sat up and crawled over to Danny.

"Danny?" Steve sat on his knees and lifted Danny's head from the slumped position "Danny, come on, please say something babe" When there was no answer, tears began to gather in Steve's eyes "Don't leave me Danno. Please don't leave me" Steve checked his pulse and he could barely feel it under his fingertips, it was really slow but it was there, barely. Steve reached over for the gun where it had fallen and the shot the shackles, so Danny's arms fell to his sides. Steve almost fell over as another wave of dizziness washed over but he shook himself out of it and collapsed beside Danny again.

Steve laid Danny's head in his lap and tried to wake him "Danny, please wake up. Say something please, open your eyes, do something" Steve saw his tears fall onto Danny's face and make trails through the blood and grime "Danny... Please wake up. Give me something" Steve was greeted by silence and began gently rocking back and forth.

"Steve? Are you ok? I called the ambulances and they are on the way. Are you injured?" Sam yelled over the radio.

"Yeah... but I'm good" Steve said "Where are you Sam?"

"You don't sound good, you sound like your about to pass out. I'm headed towards your location now" Sam replied "Hunter, Clint you guys ok?"

"We're good Cookie! Get to Steve" Clint yelled "Our people are alive but we're headed towards you now"

Sam ran into the building and to the room where Steve was slouched on the floor with Danny. "Shit Steve!" Steve was pale, almost white and there was a knife cut on his arm, still bleeding steadily "Good? Is this what you call good? I'd hate to see what you call bad"

"You always..." Steve began coughing and spit out some blood "were the mother hen of the unit" Steve smiled when Sam rolled her eyes.

"Something to do with being a woman I guess" Sam replied, she tore her shirt sleeve and wrapped it around Steve's arm, apologizing when he grunted in pain "Ok that should hold, Im gonna go wait for Clint and Hunter, you don't move"

She got up and walked to the doorway, looking down the hallway, waiting for Clint and Hunter to come around the corner. Steve's vision was getting blurry but he thought he saw a shadow fall across the room and when he looked up he saw another man in the hallway, creeping up behind Sam, and before he could yell a warning there was a gunshot and he saw Sam's body hit the ground.

Clint and Hunter were just rounding the corner and they saw Sam standing at the end of the hallway when, they heard a shot ring out and Clint looked up and saw Sam's face twist with pain. She pulled her hands away from the hole right in the middle of her stomach and they were covered in blood and she collapsed.

"COOKIE!"


	7. Recovery

Clint didn't mean too but seeing Sam go down nearly stopped his heart, he dropped Chin and raised his gun, shooting the guy standing over Sam. He ran down the hallway and fell to his knees beside her, pulling her hands away from the wound in her stomach, he cried out when he saw how bad it was "Sam... Listen to me. It's going to be ok, your going to be ok" He pushed down hard on the wound and winced when she cried out in pain "I'm so sorry Sam but I have too, just hold on please"

Steve saw Sam go down and heard Clint yell. He laid Danny gently down and stumbled out into the hallway "Where did she get hit?"

"He got her right in the stomach... She's bleeding a lot Steve" Clint said, his voice cracking and hands trembling as more blood seeped through his fingers.

Hunter came stumbling down the hallway, supporting both Chin and Kono and he eased them down against the wall, before taking his place by Clint "Clint, move." When Clint didn't move or even acknowledge him, Hunter raised his voice "Clint! Move out of the way"

Clint looked up and fire flashed in his green eyes before he moved out of the way and Hunter knelt beside her. He pulled gauze and dressings out of his pack and began shoving them inside the bullet hole, when Sam cried out and tried to move away, Steve held her down with what little strength he had left. He heard the sirens in the distance and figured it would only be a couple more minutes before they arrived "Hunter you want to tell me what's going on with Clint?"

Hunter sighed and looked back at Clint, who was checking on Chin and Kono "You never knew but they dated for awhile. They got real serious but then they broke up when Clint and I were deployed last. He never really got over it and he told me before we got here that he still loves her. If we don't get help soon, she's dead"

Steve cursed under his breath and looked down when he felt Sam's hand trying to curl around his fingers. He squeezed her hand and saw tears in her eyes "Am I dying?" she choked out. Steve looked at Hunter, then at Clint then back down to Sam "No, no you're not dying. You hear me? Your not going to die. We are all leaving here alive. Every single one of us"

"For a SEAL, your a horrible liar" Sam choked out and tears fell down her face as shudders racked her body "Clint. Where's Clint?"

Clint heard his name and crawled over to her, he grabbed her other hand and smoothed her hair out of her face "I'm here Cookie. Right here"

"Don't let go ok? Please" Sam said and feebly squeezed his hand.

"I won't" Clint said and Sam smiled. Steve watched as the life in her slowly faded away, if the ambulances didn't arrive soon... Well he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He heard sirens and saw red and blue lights flashing through the shattered window. Hunter got up and ran outside, grabbing the nearest pair.

"Clint, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" Sam's grip loosened and her hand fell from Clint's and her breathing stopped.

"Sam? You shouldn't have what? You shouldn't have what? " Clint yelled and Steve crawled back towards Danny. He couldn't look at the scene anymore, this was his fault. He was responsible for this. He saw Hunter haul Clint off her and the paramedics picked her up and rushed her out, he didn't know if they were even going to try and resuscitate her. More paramedics rushed in and picked up Danny's unconscious form, another medic helped Steve up and tried taking him to a different ambulance "No! No! I need to be with him, I need to go in the same one so I can be there"

"Sir, you'll see him at the hospital. We need to get you taken care of" The medic tugged on Steve's arm.

"No! Let go me! I need to be with him. God dammit! Let me go!" Steve yelled, struggling feebly in the medics grip "Im not going to tell you again. Let. Me. Go." Steve growled.

Hunter came over and gave the medic a warning look and he backed off "Steve take it easy. He was just doing his job"

"I need to get to Danny and be near him in case he wakes up or something goes wrong. Im fine" Steve snapped and yanked his arm from Hunters grip, it caused him to stumble and fall over.

"Yeah I can see that" Hunter mumbled and leaned down to help  
him up. He walked Steve over to the same ambulance Danny was in and dumped Steve in the back, giving the medic instructions to keep them together at all times and under no circumstances were they to be separated. The medic nodded and Hunter shut the doors and watched as it took off with it's precious bundle. Hunter caught a ride to the hospital with another ambulance even though he didn't have any injuries, everyone else here was dead so there was need for more medics.

When he got to the hospital, he grabbed a passing doctor "My team came in here. Commander McGarrett and the others. Where are they?"

"I don't know. They aren't my patients. Hang on and I will find them for you" The doctor walked to the nurses station and picked up the phone. After a few minutes, he came back to Hunter "Follow me"

Hunter followed the doctor up two floors and down a hallway to a large room where Clint was curled up in a chair and Steve and the woman from his team, Kono were curled up on beds. Hunter quietly walked in and Clint jumped up but when he recognized him, settled back down.

A doctor came back in and Hunter asked "How is everyone?"

The doctor sighed and pulled all their charts before asking "Where do I start?"

"Samantha Logan" Hunter said, and saw Clint flash him a weak smile.

"Ms. Logan..." The doctor flipped through the charts "Ms. Logan, bullet wound to the abdomen. She lost about 3/4 of the blood in her body and by the time she got here she was in shock. The bullet did quite a number internally, ripping through her stomach and intestines. She's in surgery now and we don't know what condition she will be in if she survives"

Hunter heard Clint whimper and saw him curl back up in the chair, burying his face in his hands "and what about everyone else?"

"You want the full version?" The doctor asked and when Hunter nodded, he motioned toward a set of the chairs "Ok, I'll start with Commander McGarrett. He took a bullet to the abdomen as well, but not quite as dangerous as Ms. Logan's. The bullet exited through his back an missed any major organs. He took a deep gash to the forearm and lost a lot of blood there so we stitched that up. He has a few broken ribs, some bruising on his face and chest and he's a bit dehydrated, otherwise he'll be fine"

"Good and his partner. Detective Williams?" Hunter asked and saw a worried look cross the doctors face.

"Detective Williams was bit more extensive than McGarrett but still not quite as bad as Ms. Logan. He suffered a gunshot to the shoulder and he will need physical therapy to regain use of it. All the ribs on his left side are either cracked or broken and the right side is bruise pretty bad. He has a few deep cuts on his face and he has some sort of bacterial infection probably from the knives used to cut him. He's going to be in a medically induced coma when he gets out surgery, at least until he is able to breathe on his own and his body can fight the infection" The doctor rubbed his face and flipped to the next chart.

Fuck, Hunter mumbled under his breath, this was going to kill Steve, he was already so close to the brink when they found Danny barely alive and then when Sam got shot "Continue"

"Officer Kalakaua probably the best off out of all them, which isn't much better. She has a dislocated shoulder, 3 bruised ribs and 2 cracked. Her face is bruised pretty good and her arm was broken. And Officer Kelly... He is currently in surgery right now. Like the rest of them he has 5 broken ribs, one punctured his lung and it started filling with blood, his kidney ruptured from all the beating and one of his wrists was broken, probably from struggling against the shackles." The doctor finished as gave Hunter a reassuring smile "They're all alive and that's what matters for now rest"

"Thanks Doc but I couldn't sleep if I wanted too. Got too many people to look after" Hunted thanked the doctor and fell into a chair by Clint "She's going to be ok bro. Sam's stubborn as hell and she's a fighter. Everything will be ok"

Clint just nodded "She's my Danny. I can't lose her. How is Danny by the way?"

"Not good. Steve's going to freak out when he wakes up" Hunted admitted and he heard a groan from the bed.

"Why am I going to freak out?" Steve mumbled and winced when his ribs pulled. He looked around and his eyes grew wide with panic "Where's Danny? Hunter... Tell me where he is! What's happened?"

"Now Steve calm down. You're going to rip your bandaging and stitches" Hunter tried to restrain Steve but it made him angrier.

"Hunter I swear to god if someone doesn't tell me what happened... I'm going to rip this place apart with my bare hands" Steve struggled against him and began ripping the wires and things off his chests and the monitors began beeping.

Hunter was bigger than Steve but Steve was in full rage and he was having a hard time containing the SEAL "Steve! I'll tell you about Danny, just calm down!"

Steve immediately stopped struggling and fixed Hunter with a cold stare "Tell me now" Steve's voice was low and barely a whisper.

"He's beat up pretty bad Steve... so bad they had to put him in a medically induced coma" Hunter stopped when Steve cried out "Steve are you ok?" he thought that Steve had ripped some sutures or bandages.

Steve swatted Hunters seeking hands away and turned on his side, curling into a ball, whispering "Danny" as if that would make it better and make Danny appear in his arms for him to snuggle with. Hunter backed away and sat down defeated, he knew when he signed up for this it wouldn't be easy but when Steve had said it was personal, things had gotten a little complicated and now things had taken a turn for the worst. Everyone injured except for himself and Clint and by now even Clint was about as much help as a sniper rifle in close combat. Hunter rubbed his face and leaned back, there was nothing he could do right now, 3 of them were still in surgery, Kono was still unconscious and Steve wanted nothing to do with anyone. Hunter looked to the cross hanging in the hospital room and prayed that they would all pull through and God help them if they didn't.

When Steve finally heard Hunters breathing even out, he turned over and laid on his back, relieving the pressure on his aching ribs. He looked at Hunter, there were dark circles under his eyes and his knuckles were bloody from trying to pull Clint off Sam when she got shot, Hunter was the only one of them holding it together. Steve's gaze switched to Clint, he was trembling in his sleep and Steve knew he was probably dreaming about losing Sam. How could Steve not have seen that Clint loved her? They didn't make it obvious but the bickering and fighting, it was just like him and Danny.

At the thought of Danny, Steve's stomach lurched and he reached for the trash can beside his bed and threw up. Shudders and coughs coursed through his body as more bile burned his throat. Danny was in a coma, his injuries so extensive that he was in a coma and Steve hadn't been able to do anything about, he couldn't help Danny and it was his fault they'd been kidnapped, of he hadn't been so adamant about taking this case and just letting HPD and the FBI handle it then none of this would have happened. But no, Steve had pulled his immunity and means and told the FBI to shove it and now look where they were.

Steve turned his head so he didn't have to look at Clint and instead Kono came into view, beaten and bruised. She was so young, and so full of life, but now she looked like she had just been brought back from deaths doorstep. Steve squeezed his eyes shut, willing the mental images of Sam going down, Danny's limp form, and Chin and Kono's battered bodies to go away. When they didn't he let out an angry shout and threw the closet thing to him at the wall. He saw Hunter and Clint jump out of the corner of his eye and rush to his side "Steve? Are you ok?"

Steve shook his head and turned away from them again "Leave me alone" He heard a slight whimpering noise and looked to see Kono coming around, her eyes fluttering open and closed. Hunter walked to her side and began speaking to her "Ms. Kalakaua? It's okay. I'm Hunter Grayson, friends with Steve"

When she started thrashing in the bed, Hunter reached out trying to control her. Her eyes snapped open and she got one of her arms free before bringing it back in a fist and slamming it into Hunters jaw.

"Kono! Kono, it's ok. Your ok. We're in the hospital" Steve yelled as he watched Hunter stumble backwards with the impact and spit out a clot of blood.

Kono's panicked gaze settled on Steve and her look softened. She let out a long, ragged breath and winced when she tried to suck in another one, pulling at her ribs "You rescued us?"

"Hunter did. Clint got Chin and I found Danny. Sam... Sam got shot but she's in surgery now along with Danny and Chin" Steve explained and looked at Clint when he let out a strangled sob.

Kono's gaze wandered over the 3 men and settled on Hunter, who was running his jaw where her fist had landed "Sorry bout your jaw brah. You just scared me and it's a reflex"

"I know. I shouldn't have tried to restrain you like that after everything you've been through" Hunter admitted and rubbed his jaw again "Nice right hook though"

Kono chuckled weakly and winced when her ribs pulled again "Are Chin and Danny going to be ok?" She saw Steve stiffen and a pained look crossed his face, Hunter laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that said he would explain later.

3 hours later, a nurse stepped in and asked Steve if he would like to be moved to Danny's room because he was out of surgery but still in a coma. Steve looked around apologetically at everyone and nodded. The nurse took him to Danny's room and Hunter promised he would let him know how Chin and Sam were doing  
once he got more information.

Steve nodded and Hunter left. Steve looked across and he could feel his heart ripping in half at the sight of Danny. The blonde man was bandaged all over, Steve couldn't see not one bit of golden skin and what skin he could see was discolored from bruising and was an IV for antibiotics and another for fluids to rehydrate him and a tube sticking out of his mouth, breathing for him, keeping him alive. Steve looked at the machines surrounding Danny's bed and turned away, unable to look anymore. He knew Danny was strong and would make it but the doctors had said they wanted to give his body a chance to heal without Danny having to go through anymore pain than necessary. Steve understood but that didn't make it any easier, he missed him. Missed the snarky comments, the never ending rants, the affectionate smiles or disapproving frowns. He missed the blues eyes and gentle touches, soft words whispered in his ear, he missed it and wanted it back, but it would be awhile before that happened. For now all he could was wait.


	8. The weeks following

*2 weeks later*

"I'm serious Commander McGarrett, you either let a nurse or member of your team change your bandages or I will wheel your ass straight back to the ICU" Doctor Richardson threatened as Steve glared at her from the seat beside Danny's bed. Doctor Richardson was normally a nice older woman and she had become acquainted with Five 0 during their many trips to the ER. She didn't take shit from anyone, especially Steve and he knew she wouldn't hesitate to follow through on that threat, even if it meant taking him away from Danny. She wasn't trying to be cruel, she was just looking out for Steve.

Steve glared at her some more as if that would make her cave and finally relented "Fine. Hunter can change them" Steve grumbled and saw Doctor Richardson smile "Old nag"

"You bet your ass I am" Doctor Richardson chuckled, handed the bandages to Hunter and left the room.

Steve uncurled his legs from underneath him and stood up, wincing when his ribs pulled and he was still a little sore from the gunshot. The stitches were healing nicely but sill hadn't been taken out of his forearm because the gash had been so deep. He slowly pulled his shirt of over his head and dropped it with a gasp when his ribs protested again. "Arms up" Hunter ordered, giving Steve a steely glare.

Steve grumbled some but gently lifted his arms so Hunter could begin unwinding the tape and bandages that were wrapped around his torso, holding his ribs in place. The tape was pulling at his skin and Steve bit his lip to keep from crying out when Hunter pulled the tape some more "Alright tape is all off, Steve. Stop biting your lip before you pierce it"

Steve realized how hard he'd been biting down when he let go and tasted the coppery tang of blood. He let out a gentle sigh and braced himself for the rewrapping. Hunter started on his left side, taped the end down and began winding the white bandage tightly around Steve's torso. Steve's eyes were watering by the time he was done and he slumped into his chair when Hunter taped the the other end in place "Holy fuck, broken ribs hurt" Steve mumbled and Hunter chuckled drily.

"Let me see your arm" Hunter ordered and Steve held out his arm with the stitches in it. Hunter took some gauze from a container of solution and wiped it over the gash, clearing away any dried blood or dead skin along with any infection "Looks good. They should be ready to come out in a couple of days" Hunter observed and threw all the used supplies in the waste bin.

"Thanks for the update Doctor Grayson" Steve snarked and saw Hunter grin. Then looked up when he saw Kono walk in.

"Howzit guys?" She smiled and Steve noticed her face had healed really well, all the swelling and bruising had gone away leaving a few scrapes on her face. Her arm was still in cast and her torso still wrapped but otherwise she looked good. Her tan color was back and she longer looked pale and fragile.

Steve smiled. She looked good and was healing well "Hunter just got done playing Doctor" Kono laughed and her gaze landed on Hunter and Steve thought he saw something linger in her eyes for minute. Was there something between her and Hunter? Steve brushed it off and continued "How's therapy? Your shoulder working good?"

Kono grimaced "I wouldn't say good just yet, but I'm getting there. I just stopped by Chins room..."

"And?" Steve asked. He felt horrible that he hadn't gone to see Chin or Sam but he refused to leave Danny's side.

"He's doing better. Doc Richardson said they will release him with bed rest orders in a couple of days since Malia can take care of him" Kono shrugged "Malia's been pestering me nonstop. Like mother-henning me every since I was released. Quite annoying actually"

Steve chuckled "Right. It must be absolutely terrible to have someone waiting on you hand and foot. Catering to your every whim"

Kono grinned and it made Steve's day about 10 times better "Yeah, it's pretty terrible" Kono leaned down as gently hugged him "Chutes brah. I'm gonna go see Sam and go to physical therapy"

"Wait... Kono?" Steve said hesitantly, catching her wrist before she walked out "Mahalo... I mean for checking up on everyone and being there for us all"

"Its good brah. Ohana remember?" Kono smiled and walked out.

"Hey Kono" Steve heard Doctor Richardson say before she appeared in their doorway, a smile on her face "Got some good news Commander... Danny's ready to wake up. His body has healed enough to the point where he can wake up and heal fully on his own. Plus he needs to start moving and get his body working again"

Steve didn't even know what to say. He'd been so ready for Danny to wake up and now that the time was here, he couldn't wait "Well when are you going to wake him?"

"Right now if your ready. You'll want to be here when he wakes up and we'll explain everything together" Doctor Richardson said and grabbed Steve's hand "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Steve choked out and squeezed her hand before letting go so she could administer the drug that would rouse him from the coma. Steve stood and watched as se checked his vitals and pupils as his eyes slowly opened. Steve caught the first glimpse of blue eyes he'd seen in weeks and his breath hitched. Danny groaned and turned his head away from the light "Ow" he rasped out and winced.

"Danno?" Steve reached out and took his hand "Danno I'm here"

"Steve" Danny whispered and groaned again when his whole body throbbed with dull pain "Steve are... are you... ok?"

Steve choked out a laugh/sob "Yeah babe. I'm alright. God, I love you" Steve nuzzled his face against Danny's hand "I've missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Danny whispered, letting the warmth from Steve radiate into his hand and up his arm "How is everyone?"

"Your such a mother hen Danno. Look at you and your worried about everyone else" Steve joked.

Danny snorted "With good reason too. Look at you, stitches in your arm and your entire torso wrapped. In surprised you weren't shot" Steve winced and Danny gave him a hard state "You were shot weren't you?"

"Yeah" Steve said and stood up, lifting his shirt to show Danny where "It's still tender but healing"

Danny rolled his eyes and yawned a Steve sat back down "So how is everyone else?"

"Well Kono was released but she has physical therapy and Chin is being released tomorrow into Malia's care. Sam, a member of my old SEAL team , got shot and is still here. She will be for awhile. Clint is with her and Hunter moves back and forth between everyone" Steve explained and saw Danny starting to drift off but struggling to stay awake "Its ok Danny. Go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up"

"You really know how to show your friends a good time you know that Steve?" Danny joked before letting sleep overcome him.

Steve chuckled and curled up in his chair again. His team was slowly getting better and doctors were hopeful for Sam. Steve had so much to thank them all for but for right now he just wanted to be with Danny and help his team through the weeks of recovery.


	9. Life from here on out

"Take it easy Danno" Steve urged as he helped Danny up the front stairs to the house.

Danny glared at him "I'm not helpless Steve" Danny winced when inhaling caused his ribs to ache.

"I know your not but I just want to help. I almost lost you and I can't. I won't" Steve countered, placing his hands back on Danny's arm and hip, helping him up the last stair "Your arm is still in a cast and your ribs aren't fully healed yet. Almost but not quite so just let me worry about you. Please"

Danny looked at Steve's pouting face and took pity on him "Fine but if I say it's too much, ease off ok?"

"Promise" Steve said and opened the front door so Danny could hobble inside. He eased Danny down onto the couch and sat down gingerly beside him, turning the TV on but putting the volume on low "I'm so glad your home babe"

Danny relaxed into Steve's side "Me too. How much longer are Sam, Clint and Hunter going to be here?" Danny knew it would be awhile because of Sam's injury and he wanted to thank them for keeping Steve together.

Steve shrugged and rubbed his face "I don't know probably another 2 weeks or so. Clint and Hunter are staying at a hotel across from the hospital so Clint can see Sam and Hunter is just staying because of Clint"

"I see. We have any real food here? I'm so sick of hospital food" Danny asked, trying to get up but Steve pushed him back down gently.

"Yea we do have food but I will get it for you. What do you want?" Steve asked, standing up, making sure not to jostle Danny too much.

Danny waved his hand in the air and Steve smiled. God he'd missed that "Anything is better than hospital food. Bring me anything" Steve made a quick sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before heading back into the living, he stopped and smiled when he saw Danny had fallen asleep on the couch. Steve set the food down and then gently laid Danny down, careful not to bump his ribs or his cast. He checked to make sure Danny would be fine before pulling out his phone and calling Clint.

"Hello" The gruff voice answered and Steve could tell he still wasn't sleeping well.

Steve still felt like it was his fault even though Sam had told him she knew the risks when she agreed to help him "Hey Clint. You doing ok? Hows Sam?"

Clint didn't answer for a while but finally said "I'm fine. The doctors said Sam could be released in a couple of days and then about a week later we can fly home"

"That's good" Steve said, trying to sound cheerful "Listen. I know I've said it before but I still feel guilty. I mean it's my fault-"

"Steve. We've been through this. We all knew the risks when we agreed to help. Everyone's home and healing now and blaming yourself for this isn't going to change anything that happened. Sam was still shot and she still almost died as did your partner and your team. Blaming yourself won't rewind time and it won't change anything so just stop" Clint snapped and Steve knew he didn't mean too but Clint was right, Steve should just be happy everyone was doing better.

"Ok Sorry" Steve took a deep breath "What about Hunter? How's he doing?"

"Seems to be fine to me. Wouldn't know for sure though, haven't seen him much lately. He's been hanging around that pretty surfer chick from your team" Clint said, trying to keep the suggestion out of his voice.

Hunter and Kono? Steve smiled at the thought "Kono really? She cracked him in the jaw and he's chasing after her now?"

Clint chuckled "Guess so. Either way they seem to be hitting it off so I figured what the hell, why stop 'em? Anyways, thanks for calling Steve, but I'm exhausted and gonna go to sleep so I can see Sam during visiting hours"

"No problem. See you tomorrow Clint" Steve hung up and jumped when he heard Danny.

"Hunter and Kono seriously?" Danny grinned when Steve jumped "Your SEAL skills are slipping babe"

Steve adopted a look of mock hurt "Never. And yes, Hunter has a thing for Kono after she punched him in his face"

"Wow you must have trained him. Getting punched in the face must turn you SEALS on huh?" Danny asked fondly, remembering the first time they had met.

Steve snorted "You have no idea babe. Punching is my biggest turn on" Steve's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Smartass" Danny mumbled and reached out for the plate holding the sandwich on the coffee table, his ribs pulled and the muscle there stretched making him grind his teeth in pain.

"We're in for a long recovery Danno" Steve said as he looked at Danny's still battered body "A long recovery, lots of pain meds, and lots of no sex"

Danny shrugged "It will make the sex so much better when Im fully healed though"

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you" Steve chuckled and kissed Danny lightly before pulling away "Gonna go shower. Be back in a few minutes"

The long weeks after that were filled with alot of fights, making up, pain, pain meds, physical therapy, yelling at each other only to turn around and apologize for it. The teams were slowly returning to normal. Sam and Clint had gone back to Coronado or whatever base they had come from, Danny hadn't really asked and even if he did ask it would probably be classified.

Hunter had stayed behind to be with Kono. Apparently, Hunter had put in a transfer to Pearl Harbor so he could stay. Things weren't moving fast for them but it was steady and that's what Kono needed. Steve and Danny only hoped it would work out. Chin had recovered surprisingly well and Malia had finally stopped mother henning over everyone, which they were all grateful for.

At one of their biweekly barbecues, which had been set up as a work wind down at the end of week and Steve hated but had grown accustomed to, they were all on the deck, drinking beer and chatting when Hunter got a call from Clint. He unwrapped his arm from around Kono and answered it, putting it on speaker "Aloha!"

"Aloha seriously bro?" Clint teased him and everyone laughed.

"Yeah Kono's trying to make me Kama'aina. It means local or native" Hunter informed his brother "What do you want or did you just call to bust my balls?"

"I think Kono's got that covered bro" Clint retorted and heard Kono yell out "Hey!" indignantly "But no, I got some good news"

"Oh yeah, you're finally coming out of the closet? I'm sure Smoothdog or Danny could set you up with someone here" Hunter said and laughed when Danny and Steve sputtered.

"Ha fucking ha" Clint growled "Now if your done being 12 years old, I'll tell you the good news" he waited for answer.

Hunter thought for a minute and couldn't think of anymore jokes "Ok I'm done"

"Me and Sam are getting married!" Clint shouted and was greeted with loud catcalls, whistles, clapping and yelling.

"Woohoo!" Steve grinned and held his beer up "A toast to the soon to be Mr and Mrs. Grayson!" Everyone toasted and clinked the necks of their bottles together.

"Thanks guys but I gotta go. Sam wants to call her parents next" Clint said a hurried goodbye and hung up.

The excitement eventually died down and everyone became quiet, just listening and staring at the ocean. Steve looked around at everyone, Kono curled up against Hunter on the porch swing, Malia and Chin wrapped in a blanket together and Danny laying against his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's chest and smiled when Danny sighed with contentment.

Yes, the fight had been brutal. The injuries and trauma almost too much to handle. Their lives turned upside down momentarily, but they had made it through in one piece. So what of they had to pick up those pieces along the way, they were together now and that's all that mattered. Steve looked up at the clear sky and counted his blessings. There were so many of them and he would never take any of them for granted as long as he lived.


End file.
